Santa's Christmas Switch
by animechik16
Summary: Kibahina, Kiba hopes to confess to Hinata this Christmas hopefully with Santa's help, he can. :) Please review. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Santa's Christmas switch

Kibahina

Narusaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

On a mission-

Kiba

Hinata

Naruto

Sakura

Objective-

Retrieve stolen scroll

Enemy- Akatsuki

"Damnit Naruto! You were on guard duty, why did you let it get stolen!" Sakura yelled.

All of four of them were pursuing the pair of thieves, jumping from tree to tree and it was almost Christmas.

"I already said I was sorry, Sakura-chan, but Ichiraku's was having a sale and it was so cold outside. Besides why is it so important?" Naruto asked politely as possible trying not to upset her any more.

"That scroll held the contents of a very important cure! That's why I trusted you to guard it, Baka!" Sakura still held a grudge against him.

"Calm down, Sakura, geez. We'll get it back, so quit your yelling. I mean its only two people from the fake Akatsuki. These guys are wimps, looking for a quick buck. But they still piss me off for using the name of our most challenging enemy. " Kiba exclaimed, grinding his teeth.

"Ya-a it could be easy to g-get the scroll back. " Hinata said quietly.

"Please Hinata, even you could beat them by yourself," Kiba said smirking," actually that's not a bad idea."

"N-o-o Kiba. I would not like t-to fight the enemy." Hinata said shaking.

"It'll be okay, if they hurt you, you can sure bet I would pummel their ass down." Kiba said reassuring her.

"Alright we found them, now stop flirting Kiba." Sakura whispered.

"Whatever." Kiba replied.

They hid behind a bush as the two thieves went into a teashop. Naruto was about after them but Kiba beat him to it. They raced each other inside and slammed the door close. Sakura did a face palm and sighed. She knew a quiet ambush wasn't for them; they liked to charge to the front of the battle. She got her kunai out and waited by the door, Hinata slowly following behind her. Sakura put her ear on the door and heard a big commotion. Soon two beat up criminals were thrown outside and just laid on the dirt begging for mercy.

"Ha, I win!" Naruto said.

"Yeah right, I made my guy hit the floor way before yours," Kiba growled.

"Who cares! Where's the scroll?" Sakura yelled at thieves.

"W-we h-handed it to them," The pitiful thief said.

Kiba held up a rolled paper and smiled triumphantly.

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed.

They raced home, with Hinata pacing herself behind them of course. They went straight to Tsunade's office and told her the good news.

"Well done. You are excused until a further mission comes up," Tsunade smiled.

"Wooooo! I'm going to grab myself some breakfast."

"You idiot, it's 2 a.m., no one is going to be open," Sakura said, hitting his head, and then going to her home.

"Y-you could get some s-sleep, Naruto-kun. You might feel better," Hinata shyly suggested, tapping her fingers together.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea. Goodnight everyone," Naruto said as he walked toward his home.

"Your welcome," Hinata whispered, blushing.

"Hey Hinata, um you would mind if I walked you home?" Kiba asked nicely.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun. I would love to have a friend's company on the way home," Hinata said smilingly.

"Ya, friend," Kiba sadly whispered.

The two walked together and chatted about their missions' together and fond memories. Kiba tried paying attention to what she was saying but he just couldn't stop thinking about holding her hand or carrying her home. He knew he could never do that though. Hinata was rarely touched; sometimes she would get hugs but nothing more. She was a completely exclusive diamond, never scratched or dirtied. She is the purest beauty. She talked a little, its only when Naruto is around that she rarely talked and stutter. He was thinking about giving her a kiss good night. But as soon as they got to the entrance of her home, the door quickly slid open.

"Hinata, where have you been?" Her father asked.

"I was assigned a mission, father. I'm sorry I did not tell you. It was very last minute. We just got back and Kiba was kind enough to walk me home," Hinata explained.

"Thank you for walking her home, Kiba. Hinata please come inside it is very cold," her father said.

"Yes, father. Good night Kiba," Hinata said as she walked inside.

As soon as Hinata was gone, her father sneered at Kiba and shut the door in his face. Kiba think much of it, he was quite used to the Hyuuga's "hospitality". It was mostly her father because he despised every boy except Neji. He just cared a lot for his daughter. Kiba just couldn't stop thinking about Hinata though. Even though she always says friends, Kiba can't stop thinking about being more than friends. He's seen plenty of girls and they never compared to Hinata. Sure they had the same curves or the perfect skin but no one could compare to her kindness. Since Christmas was near, he had plenty of things on his mind on what to get her. He always wanted to get her under the mistletoe every year but it never worked. If she saw it, she wouldn't go near it as if it was some big scary monster, probably because her dad forbids her to go near that plant. Oh well, Kiba couldn't stop thinking about her.

-9:00 a.m.

"It's too early to get up," Naruto yawned.

He stretched out and changed clothes. He was going to go to a store to see what he could Sakura-chan. He didn't know anything about medicine only that it helps you heal and if you eat it, it tastes bad. He walked out the door and headed to Ino's shop to see if she would help him get something for Sakura.

"You really don't know what Sakura would like? I'm surprised; you've been her teammate for a while now, right? Don't you listen to what she wants?" Ino asked the dumb-founded Naruto.

"Let's see, Sakura-chan loves pink. Maybe I should get her pink underwear," Naruto daydreamed.

-Punch-

"Ouch!"

"Baka! Never get a girl something very personal unless you're her boyfriend! She likes pink, yes. What else is pink?" Ino tried hinting him the pink dress that Sakura was dying for when she saw it in a window last fall.

" Um flowers?"

" Ugh, never mind, I'll go with you to find something for her," Ino sighs.

" Oh hey Kiba!" Naruto calls out.

The person Naruto called out though, was not who he thought. As soon as "Kiba" saw Naruto, he fainted.

-At the Hyuuga's house

"Mmmm, I never realized my bed was so comfy," "Hinata" stretched out," Hey Akamaru, buddy, where'd you go? My legs are cold."

"Good morning, Ms. Hyuuga, your breakfast is ready," a servant said as she opened the door.

"Ms.? Hyuuga? Since when am I a girl?" "Hinata" quietly said.

(AN- I'm going to stop doing quotations around their name now since you probably get it. Please review :D)


	2. Chapter 2

-Just so if you get confused

Kiba= Hinata

Hinata= Kiba-

Hinata tried to recall what happened last night. He remembered that he walked home and then crashed in his bed. He was wishing aloud that he could be with Hinata. He had a habit of writing letters to Santa, even if he didn't believe in him and some how he got what he wanted every Christmas. He mailed the letter, but then he remembered what he wrote.

Dear Santa,

I know I'm getting old for this, but you've never let me down. For this Christmas, I would love nothing more than to be as Hinata.

Your friend,

Kiba I.

"Crap!" Hinata yelled.

He remembered that while he was writing the letter, he was thinking about Hinata and her body. So when he got to the last sentence, he was thinking of her a little lower, if you know what I mean ;). So instead of writing, "with", he wrote "as".

" How could I have been so dumb? Still, it isn't Christmas, so why did he do it this early. How'd he do it?" Hinata was so confused. He only thought of going to his house and see if he got a responding letter, but then he thought of Kiba's situation.

-Earlier

"Nnn, what's on my legs?"

"Bark!"

"AAAAAHH!" Kiba screamed like a girl and fell out of bed with Akamaru jumping on top of her and licking her face, good morning.

"Akamaru what are you doi-," Kiba suddenly realized she was only wearing boxers and had a very uncomfortable "thing" in them. She screamed again.

"Hun! What is it? Did you find a cat?" Kiba's mom yelled.

Kiba knew he had to reply," no. I'm ok, I think."

"Ok sweetie, tell me if anything's wrong! Pancakes are ready, if you're hungry."

"Ok."

Kiba quickly searched for clothes. She quietly walked down stairs with Akamaru and silently ate breakfast.

"What's with you? Last night, you ate like your life depended on it. Now you're eating like your going to get sick. I thought you liked my cooking." Kiba's mom gave puppy dog eyes and whimpered.

"O-oh I'm s-sorry."

"I am not mad and since when do you stutter. Go get some fresh air maybe that'll help you."

"Ok." Kiba got up and put the dishes in the sink and washed and dried them.

"My, my, my, since when do you do your own dishes? Are you going to do your laundry too? Hahaha."

"Would you like me to?" Kiba asked shyly.

"Are you serious?"

Kiba nodded.

"Well I'll be, I thought this day would never come. I'm going to go find someone to see what changed you. You go outside for awhile and be back for dinner."

"Ok," Kiba walked toward the door and slowly closed it quietly.

-Back to the present time on the street

"Hey Kiba! Buddy, come on wake up. Why'd ya faint? I thought only Hinata fainted," Naruto kept shaking Kiba awake.

Kiba slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto right in front of her. She blushed furiously. She tried remembering what she was doing.

"I-I was l-looking for Kib- I mean Hinata." She felt weird saying her name but se couldn't say Kiba since she was Kiba.

"Oh her? I haven't seen her all day." Naruto thinks hard and tries to figure out where she might be. " She might be at her home still."

"Oh ya. Today's the day we- I mean they get the tree ready." Kiba looked anxious to get to her real home. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Please excuse me."

"Since when was Kiba polite and when did he start calling me, 'Naruto-kun'. Oh well, hey Ino where do you think we should look first?" Naruto asked, still clueless on what to get Sakura.

"Come on. I'll show you." Ino led the way to a store nearby.

Kiba fast walked to her home and knocked on the door. Hiashi opened it, sneering at Kiba. Not knowing it was his daughter in a male body he glared," what do you want, mutt?"

"U-umm I was wondering if Hinata was home." Kiba was so scared of her father, never knowing that he treated Kiba like this.

"I'll go get her. Wipe your paws before you enter."

Hiashi turned around in a huff. He went down a hall towards Hinata's room. Kiba wiped her feet and slowly entered her home. She could smell her breakfast with Kiba's talented nose. She waited quietly for Hinata to come out.

- With Hinata

"Ugh, why is this so hard?" Hinata was dressing so he could go eat but there was one problem. He didn't know how to strap a bra on. Of course, he examined Hinata's body since he's always been curious. He checked her out in the mirror in her room and grabbed her butt and found she was very sensitive to getting touched. He easily got on panties and some pants but the bra was slightly difficult.

Knock Knock

"Kiba is here to train with you. May I come in?" Hiashi asked.

"No! I mean I'm changing dad! I mean father!" Hinata yelled through the door.

"No need to yell." Hiashi replied. He thought maybe it was that time of the month again.

"Ok." Finally he was able to clip it together. He slid on a shirt that did not match with the pants but he didn't care. He ran out of the room, snatched the breakfast, gulped down his juice and ate the toast as he ran to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, Hehehe how's it going?"

Kiba just stood with her mouth hanging. She couldn't believe that he would act so childish in her home as her. She took his hand and went outside.

"Hinata! You cannot rampage, run, or even slurp in my home!" Kiba said louder than usual.

"Well sorry, but I was hungry and I needed to talk to you."

"Same, Hinata do you know why I'm not in that female body?" Kiba asked.

"Actually I do." Hinata scratched his head nervously and explained everything.

Kiba was shocked, panicking, and surprised. She never knew Kiba liked her more than a friend. That would have to be discussed later, now they have bigger problem of how to switch back.

"I think Santa may have replied, so let's go to my house and check the mail, ok?" Hinata said trying to calm Kiba down so she wouldn't faint.

"O-ok."

They walk to Hinata's real home in silence. Hinata tried to bring up a subject without embarrassing her. He thought about asking how her day was but then he remembered that his mom might have scared her out of the house. They reached his house after a while.

"Alright, let's see," Hinata opened the mailbox and saw a red and white envelope. He took it out and read it aloud,

"Dear Kiba,

I have noticed your feelings for this girl but I never thought you'd ask me to do this. I have you your present earlier to see if you would like it. If you want to stay this permanently you happily pass through Christmas. If not, mail me back and we'll figure something out.

Ho ho ho,

Santa Clause"

Kiba looked at Hinata and almost fainted. They both knew all the post offices closed early during Christmas week.

"What about Sai? He makes birds from messages that he can send out. Lets go find him." Hinata shoved the letter back into the mailbox and grabbed Kiba's hand as he ran to the Hokage's office. Kiba tried to keep up and ran with him.

They go Tsunade's office and knock.

"Come in."

They enter and tell her everything. She laughs so loud.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! I can't breathe! HAHAHA! SANTA! HAHAHA! Oh you kids are hilarious! Aaaah hehehehe. Oooooh that's too funny." Tsunade fell out of her chair banging the floor and flipping over with her arms clenching her stomach. She finally started breathing evenly.

"Come on, kiddies. You can't be serious." Tsunade said, still smiling and her cheeks were starting to hurt.

They both looked completely serious. They asked if Sai was around and she said he was off on mission and won't be back till Christmas Eve, which is in three days. They both sighed but also relieved that he was coming back before Christmas.

"So your really Kiba," she said as she pointed to Hinata's body," and really Hinata," as she looked over to Kiba's body. They both nodded firmly.

"Hehehehe, hey Kiba (Hinata's body), how was it checking her out?" Tsunade smirked.

Hinata blushed so hard, Kiba gasps and faints, and Tsunade kept laughing.

After they leave the office, Kiba walks in front of Hinata, very mad.

"I'm sorry, but you know I couldn't help myself. I mean you wouldn't want me running out in your pajamas right?" Hinata said apologetically.

"Mph!" Kiba crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Look, I've liked you a long time. Do you know how hard it is not to check you out? I had this amazing chance! You know I would take it. Please forgive me. I didn't look under your panties though, ok." Hinata wasn't very good at saying sorry but at least he was trying.

"Mph!"

"Ugh, fine. What do you want? I'll do anything! Do you want me to be slave after we get out of this? Do you want me to leave you alone? Do you want me to help you get Naruto? Do you want to look down my pants?"

"What was that?"

"Do you want to look down my pants? I promise you won't be disappointed." Hinata winked.

"No! Before that."

"Help you get Naruto?" Hinata said a little jealous that he still has her affections; even though it was obvious he loved Sakura. "Are sure you want me to? I mean have you ever thought of the chance he might not-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I am aware of his feelings for Sakura-san but I really would like to just make sure. Please Kiba-kun, I would appreciate it." Kiba said, begging him to find out if he might return her feelings from these past few years.

Hinata thought about it but he saw that Kiba did a puppy face really well. He agreed to do it but felt bad since Naruto already told him he'd ask out Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Two days from Christmas

"You really think she would like this?"

"I know she will! I'm her best friend!" Ino yelled back.

"Ok, so um how much is it?" Naruto looked at the tag and winced. "Hey um, Ino, would you like to help me out? I swear I'll pay you back!"

"Ugh fine."

Kiba and Hinata (still in each other's bodies.) peeked over to where Naruto was.

"Are you sure I should do this?" Hinata asked.

Kiba nodded. Hinata tried to put on his best act as the actual Hinata and started tapping his fingers together.

"U-um Naruto-o, May I-I ask you s-something?" Hinata asked already knowing the question and his answer.

"Sure Hinata-chan. What's up?" Naruto smiled his famous smile to him and Hinata tried to make himself blush like she always did.

"I-I have always wanted to tell you something. I-I l-l-love y-you." Hinata closed his eyes and hopes he will not return her feelings.

"You love me? Really, Hinata-chan? Awesome! I love you too! Your like my bestest sister ever!" Naruto cheerfully smiled and hugged him.

Hinata was relieved he said no but sad that he had to tell the real Hinata that.

He looked over to her and tried to smile but already knew she heard the answer.

Kiba started crying and running to one of the training fields.

"Hinata- er I mean Kiba-kun wait!" Hinata yelled.

Hinata chased after Kiba. He knew that this would be the outcome, now he just needed to be there for her just like he always was. He ran after her until she stopped at a river and slumped on a rock with her hands covering eyes and her whole body shaking. Hinata slowed down behind her and gently put his hand on her back. He sat next to her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Kiba turned and put her tearful face into Hinata's chest. Kiba wrapped her arms around Hinata. Hinata patted and rubbed her back. He told it was okay and that he was still there for her. They both lay down and huddled together. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A couple hours later-

"Ahem"

Kiba and Hinata slowly opened their eyes. Hinata scurried out Kiba's arms as he saw Neji. Hinata knew the real Hinata would in trouble since it was usually Kiba's body they would blame.

"And exactly what are doing with my cousin, Kiba?" Neji glared at Kiba's body and Kiba was flipping out.

"I was- I mean he was comforting me ever since I was rejected by Naruto." Hinata said as he tried making some fake tears.

"I see, let's go Hinata, your father assumed you were training. You have disappointed him again. We must return home and study." Neji held his hand out for Hinata and he had to grab it.

Hinata looked really nervous since he didn't know how things worked in her house. "What's study time?" Hinata whispered.

"You read important books in your room for an hour." Kiba whispered back.

Hinata whined because he did not stay still for more than five minutes and he especially did not like reading. He followed Neji to Hyuuga's household and tried acting like Hinata. Kiba just laid down and since this would probably be the only time she would get out of the house, she decided to do things that she's always wanted to do instead of study and the first thing was taking a nap in a tree. So that's what she did. Hinata was complaining in his mind, as he got closer to the living room. He and Neji both went to grab a book and sat down. Not realizing he was Hinata at the moment, he stretched his legs onto the coffee table and opened the thick book. Neji looked at Hinata curiously, his look told Hinata, what are you doing? Hinata quickly moved his legs and sat up. He was so not used to staying still. He kept moving from his position. He sat up and then lay on his side and soon flipped himself over and then sat back up and then went back to lying down but on his stomach. Neji was sitting properly the whole time. He looked over to Hinata as he changed positions many times. Neji got up to get some water. He brought some back for Hinata, "I've never seen you move so much in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" Hinata whined. It seemed much longer. He was barely into chapter two. The book was so boring. It was about Justus that the Hyuuga's used. At least now he would know if Hinata was doing something wrong. The next fifty minutes moved painfully for Hinata, who was just dying to get out of the house.

Kiba however was doing everything she ever wanted. She ate ribs a little more sloppy than usual at the BBQ, she went to Inuzuka's house and played with Akamaru outside and gave him a bath since she's always wanted a pet. She rode him through town, peeking at the store's windows. She got to slurp when she ate ramen. She rolled down a grassy hill and got itchy and dirt all over herself and she felt so happy. She climbed every tree she could and went to the top and back down again. She giggled and looked at the clouds and Shikamaru joined her later, thinking she was Kiba. She didn't mind his company; it was fun with two people guessing what the clouds were. She never felt so relaxed on her life.

Hinata was never so anxious in his whole life. As soon as that hell was over, he ran out of the house and searched for himself, Kiba. He found her fast asleep on a hill. Shikamaru got up and said Kiba went all over town so he must be tired. Hinata smiled as he looked at his peaceful body and her smiling face. Hinata lay down next to Kiba and then thought of something. Hinata quickly got up and ran to a store. He came out with a small little plant. He knew Hinata has always wanted to try this tradition. He sat down next to Kiba and waited for her to wake up. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar plant in front of her. Kiba looked to her side and saw Hinata. Hinata was holding mistletoe. Kiba blushed and slowly got up. Hinata stood up and Kiba slowly got up. Hinata held the delicate plant above their heads. Kiba closed her eyes and Hinata closed the distance. Kiba felt her rough male lips against her real body's soft ones. Hinata slowly began to move his mouth and Kiba tried to follow. Hinata slowly slipped his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Kiba gasped and fell back, surprised by two things. One was one that she kind of kissing herself. Second was that she felt something really weird in between her legs. She looked down, shocked that Kiba's body was already affected by her real body's kiss. Kiba was hard and Hinata saw it. Hinata blushed; embarrassed that he forgot that as Hinata, his body is very attracted to her.

"Ummm, what do I do?" Kiba nervously asks.

"Um I don't know. I usually- never mind." Hinata blushes and knows that she would never do that.

"Ok, it's going away." Kiba feels a lot of male hormones flowing through her head killing her innocent mind. "Umm Why do I think about myself in a bikini."

"Hehehe. That's one of my fantasies." Hinata scratches her head, embarrassed that his personal thoughts were going through Hinata's head.

"Okay."

Hinata put down the plant and helped Kiba up.

"So how was that for you first kiss?" Hinata asked.

"It was nice until the last part. That surprised me." Kiba blushed. But on the inside the real Hinata still wished she had the courage to get her first kiss from which she thinks is her true love, Naruto.

Hinata smiled and they walked together to a restaurant. Hinata was starving and Kiba found out that the male body could eat a lot of food. They joined Choji and some friends since they didn't have any money at the time. Sai still wasn't back yet but hopefully tomorrow because if they stay like this, they knew a LOT of things could go wrong. Ino waved them over and scooted so they could sit. They saw that Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Chouji were already sitting comfortably. Hinata felt screwed because Neji was there and he knew he couldn't eat messy like usual. He ate slowly and Kiba happily ate how she wanted without saying excuse me. Hinata then knew how the real Hinata felt when she ate. Always miss proper, man that must have gotten boring.

"Hey Kiba you want to have a belching contest?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Um a what?" She only heard of them but never knew what it was.

"Oh you know. Loudest burp wins!" Naruto said hoping he accepts his challenge.

"O-ok."

Hinata winked at Kiba knowing she'd have fun.

The two contestants drank 3 cans of soda. Kiba has never had that much in her life. She felt a tight pull in her throat knowing something was going to come out. She opened her mouth and burped pretty loud but very short.

"Excuse me!" Kiba was so embarrassed but Naruto just laughed totally unaware of Kiba's opposite behavior.

Naruto was getting ready for his turn as he patted chest and opened his mouth.

"BEELCCCHH!" (AN lol I don't know really how to make it sound a lot better so please bear with me and this is will probably be the only part that the real Hinata will be out of character.)

Naruto's burp was much louder and a lot longer. He smiled at his victory. Kiba was getting competitive giving him a look that this wasn't over. She gulped down another soda. She banged her hand on her chest as she let out a loud burp not as impressive as Naruto's but she was happy she was having fun. Hinata started laughing as he heard the two continue their contest.

After lunch everyone went his or her own way. Kiba and Hinata walked together heading to the Inuzuka's house. Hinata did not feel like eating with the Hyuuga's. Kiba was worried that her father might have expected her home soon. Hinata dragged Kiba to his house and opened the door. Hana just got back from a mission and was lying on the couch, she was surprised to see Hinata dragging her little brother inside.

"Hey lil' bro, what's going on?"

"Um I was wondering if Hinata could stay a while and have dinner with us, please?" Hana was surprised her brother said please, but smiled and waved them in. Hinata gladly pulled Kiba to his room. Kiba struggled up the stairs but kept up, Hinata took a sharp right and then a left and opened his door. Kiba looked inside of the room she woke up in the morning, it was still a mess. Hinata crashed on his bed and happily pulled his blanket on top of him, comfortably lying. However, Kiba was still in contact with her womanly instincts and started cleaning up, folding the clean clothes, and starting the laundry. Hinata felt weird that she (in Kiba's body) was cleaning up his (in Hinata's body) mess. Hinata got up and helped Kiba clean up. They had fun when they threw clothes at each other. They had a pillow fight and played tug-o-war. They finally finished the laundry and put away all the clothes, neatly. They cleaned all of the dog toys and vacuumed. As soon as they were done, dinner was ready. They walked down the stairs and ate with Hana and Kiba's mom.

"So you feeling' better Kiba?" Hana asked as they ate tri-tip.

"Yes much better." Kiba answered trying to act more like the real Kiba.

"Thank you for letting me eat with you." Hinata said.

" Oh no problem at all, come join us whenever you'd like. Your the first girl to get Kiba to clean his room." Kiba's mom laughed.

"That's true." Hinata giggled.

After dinner the two walked together to the Hyuuga household. Hinata was scared that Hiashi, Hanabi, or Neji might find out that he, Kiba, is Hinata.

"Don't worry about Hanabi or my father. They barely know me at all. Neji might figure it out though." Kiba said, hoping Hinata plays it off right.

"Hey tomorrow we get switched back right?" Kiba asked.

"Yep, then we can act like nothing happened," Hinata saddened. He didn't want to forget anything.

"Ya," Kiba sighed.

Hinata went into the house and waved goodbye to Kiba. Kiba walked back to the real Kiba's home and slept in the really warm bed with Akamaru.

(HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER.)


End file.
